


That Ache

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: When Ken got like this, his hands scratching at Daisuke's back, just wanting Daisuke over and over, he knew it would be a while before Ken wore himself out.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	That Ache

How many times would this be now? Five? Six? And his body was aching for some rest but as Daisuke's eyes roamed Ken's body, how his beautiful back was arched just enough for Daisuke to hit deep inside of him, he knew he couldn't stop. Fuck his hips were sore from how they collided into Ken's, using pure willpower to keep going as hard as he could. When Ken got like this, his hands scratching at Daisuke's back, just wanting Daisuke over and over, he knew it would be a while before Ken wore himself out. They had run out of water two rounds ago when he had poured the rest into Ken's mouth before throwing a leg over his shoulder and rocking their bodies together. 

“ _Daisuke_!” A slew of curses ran out of Ken's mouth as he gripped the towel under them. His legs tightened around Daisuke's waist while his cock leaked all over his stomach. Daisuke thought he was so gorgeous, just the way Ken gave himself to Daisuke and let their connection flourish. He could feel their bond in the back of his head, buzzing with intensity as he rested his elbows by Ken's head, leaning down for a kiss. Their tongues intertwined and Ken could feel the saliva sliding his chin, making him even hotter. The way Daisuke made him a mess was so hot.

Ken pulled back to breathe, his body quivering. Daisuke was so hard in him, making his swollen insides flutter. His stomach was an aching knot as pleasure lanced through him, Daisuke's knees digging into the mattress as he tilted his hips down, sending a jolt up Ken's spine. The fire in his gut threatened to overtake him as Daisuke ran a smoothing hand down his side, throwing Ken's leg over his shoulder. Ken loving seeing Daisuke slip into him, just feeling him cum inside until it trickled out. He let out a broken moan, biting down on Daisuke's shoulder as he felt Daisuke's cock twitch. 

His fingers gripped Daisuke's hair, forcing him to look into Ken's eyes. “Gonna cum in me? Fill me up with your courage?” 

“Fuck _Ken_.” He bit down on Ken's lip, stealing a quick kiss before rolling his hips. “I don't know if I can...”

Ken bit his lip, closing one eye as Daisuke thrusted faster. “Come baby one more. Can't you feel how sloppy you've made my insides?” 

And Daisuke could. His cum was smeared all over their thighs, just as Ken's release was all over his stomach. His arms shook from holding back. If he came before Ken did, then he'd be forced into another round and his cock couldn't take it. Daisuke brought his lips to Ken's ear, his voice husky and deep. 

“It's... _ah_...unbelievable how I desire you.” Ken's fingers tugged his hair. “To have you over and over is only an honor,” His tongue flicked out, lapping at Ken's neck. “Especially for this lowly human.” 

Ken huffed in amusement. “Lowly human huh? I only allow the best to spread my legs.” 

Daisuke snickered as he threw Ken's other leg over his shoulder, bending him over, thankful that Ken was so flexible. “Let me show my appreciation.” 

Daisuke ground his hips deeply, the head of his cock scratching the itch Ken had in him all night. A sob came out of Ken as he made another mess, with Daisuke growling at how tight he was. His thighs burned as he painted Ken's abused hole, his eyes watching Ken as he sluggishly stretched. “You good?”

Ken whined as Daisuke pulled out, his legs flopping onto the bed. He was filthy, just covered in their fluids. His entrance was raw but he felt so satisfied, his mind properly melted. But he was sorry at how ragged Daisuke looked, his body struggling to take in enough oxygen as he cooled down. Ken weakly smiled, cupping Daisuke's and bringing him down for a gentle kiss. 

“Thank you so much. Sorry it took so long but I couldn't help it.” 

Daisuke grinned, rubbing their noses together. “It's ok but I''m definitely sleeping in. Tell Taichi I'm not coming to the game. I don't think I could even dribble the ball right now.” 

Ken snorted. “Alright.” He glanced down and winced, sighing. “We should probably clean up but I don't think my legs are working.”

Daisuke nodded, grabbing the towel and cleaning them up as best he could. He folded the towel and threw it on the floor before spooning Ken. “Let's take a nap and shower after.” 

Ken smiled, snuggling into Daisuke's warm body. Daisuke's arm wrapped around his waist as he closed his eyes, listening to Daisuke's whispers. 

“I love you Ken, my kindness.” a yawn. “My orchid.”

Ken blushed. 

“Love you too Daisuke.” 

The room filled with their even breathing as they drifted off, the sun slowly setting behind them. 


End file.
